


Ink Me

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Romance, Casual, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Sweet, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky works in a flowershop, and he's just content to do his own thing, until a tattoo parlor moves in next door and suddenly it's all cliché. But one thing's for sure: Yuri does have to admit the one guy who works there, Otabek, is actually pretty cool.Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Person A works in a flower shop. Person B works in the tattoo shop next door and does all of Person A’s tattoos. (Bonus if person B has 0 tattoos and is a cinnamon roll type character.)

Yuri Plisetsky couldn’t actually say he hated his job. And that was weird because it’d seem like he would. He wasn’t a sugary sweet guy or anything, and that was important because he worked in a flower shop. The reason why he really did like it though was because it was mostly quiet. He could take care of the plants too, and that was really pretty nice. Oh, and his cat was allowed to be there with him. That was the best part.

When the tattoo place moved in next door, the only thing Yuri could think of at first was how cliche it was. A flower shop and a tattoo place. What was this, some sort of bad sitcom? Anyway, he wanted nothing to do with them at all until he met Otabek Altin.

Otabek looked intimidating, first of all. He wasn’t much taller than Yuri, but he held himself in a certain way. His shoulders were broad, muscular. And he wasn’t actually asian, but his eyes were small and dark. His skin was much darker than Yuri’s himself, and his hair--it was long, partly shaved, up in a ponytail. He himself was handsome, that was undeniable, and he was quiet.

The first time they talked, Yuri had to admit he was a little shocked. He wasn’t exactly...used to being around many other people…? He didn’t uh, have that many friends. There was Viktor, and Viktor’s boyfriend Yuuri, and then their friends. But no one he could call his own friend. He didn’t expect that to change. Except for the fact that Otabek seemed to want to be friends with him. That was crazy!

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Otabek asked one day a little bit later. He didn’t talk that much so when he did, Yuri knew it was important and to pay attention.

“Sure. Shoot.”

“Can I give you a tattoo?”

And that, my friends, was how Yuri Plisetsky ended up getting his first tattoo. Unsurprisingly, it was of a cat, small and simple and elegant on his wrist. Otabek praised him in that quiet way of his for hardly crying at all. And that wasn’t his last tattoo either, especially since his friend would do it for him.

Some of the people, the other employees and the customers, were a little surprised to see him with tattoos, as he started to get more. He knew a few of them were judging him. But he put it out of his mind. He wasn’t going to worry about any of that.

And it was funny. Otabek was tough, and he worked in a tattoo shop of all places, but honestly for the longest time he didn’t even have any tattoos. Yuri was proud to say he was with him when he got his first one too. He could even admit that he held his hand.

Otabek wasn’t scared though. And when he was done, neither of them let go.

 


End file.
